Jimin's Story
by Njiiii
Summary: Hanya berisi bagaimana hari Jimin dengan para ke kasihnya. Warn! Uke!Jimin. Harem Jimin. Jimin x all member.
1. Intro Sex You

Sex You

.

Maknae Line

.

Jimin x V & Jungkook

.

.

.

All the rain keeps falling

And these hoes keep calling

Have you had any good sex lately

.

.

.

Seorang pria berpipi chubby duduk bertopang dagu di depan jendela yang menghadap keluar rumah. Jendela itu basah karena cipratan air hujan yang mengenai atap rumahnya. Ia mendesah, antara kesal dan pasrah karena rencananya untuk jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar untuk melepas semua rasa penatnya harus gagal karena berita cuaca sialan yang membohonginya.

"Tsk, padahal mereka bilang hari ini matahari akan bersinar cerah" ucapnya sambil melihat air hujan yang membentuk sebuah gelombang kecil di jalanan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mempercayai berita cuaca, Jimin hyung..." Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari kamar dan duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Jimin. "Mereka bukan tuhan, kau tau" sambungnya sambil memeluk bantal dan kembali menutup mata.

Jimin kembali mendesah pasrah kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ia beralih menatap wajah pria di bawahnya dan mulai mengusap surainya. "Kenapa kau pindah dari kamar, Jungkook?"

"Dingin, aku ingin dipeluk" ucapnya sambil membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, Jungkook memang manja. Kekasihnya itu manja. Tapi tidak apa, jimin menyukainya. Karena ia juga sering manja pada kekasihnya.

"Mau pindah lagi ke kamar?" tanyanya sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kain yang terlipat rapih di sofa yang kosong dan mulai menyelimuti Jungkook. Setelahnya ia mulai menyalakan TV dan mencari acara yang menurutnya bagus.

.

Jimin belum pernah merasa sangat bosan saat ia harus berada di dalam rumah karena hujan. Karena demi apapun, tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya kali ini. Acara jalan-jalannya gagal, tidak ada acara TV yang menarik, Jungkook tidur karena semalam ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, dan–

Cklek!

"Aku pulang"

Buru-buru Jimin bangun hingga melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan membuat kepala pria itu terbanting di atas sofa. Jungkook mendecak sebal dan berbalik perlahan menatap Jimin yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang? Yaampun! Kau basah! Apa kau tidak bawa payung?!"

"Ah aku–" belum sempat pria itu berkata lebih banyak, Jimin segera berlari masuk kedalam untuk mengambil handuk. Ia berjinjit di hadapan pria itu dan segera mengusap kepala pria itu dengan handuk.

"Jim, aku–"

"Cepat mandi, aku akan membuat coklat hangat untukmu" lagi-lagi Jimin memotong ucapan pria itu. Ia mengambil tas pria itu, meletakan semua isinya di atas sofa kosong dan membawa tas basah itu ke belakang.

Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Jimin kemudian melanjutkan acara mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya saat matanya menatap seorang pria yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat melihat raut kesal pada pria itu.

Pria itu, Jungkook, menghela nafas kesal kemudian duduk di sofa. "Kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku, kau tau?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, menatap ke arah lain dan menghela mafas sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Lalu? Apa aku harus menggantinya? Atau mengambil lem dan menyatukan kembali mimpimu?"

"Ha ha, lucu sekali hyung" ucap Jungkook yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Pria itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang kosong. Bersamaan dengan itu Jimin datang membawa dua gelas coklat hangat dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kemana Jungkook?" Tanyanya saat melihat sofa kosong dengan selimut yang berantakan. Pria yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu kemudian meminum coklat hangatnya.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mendecak kemudian berdiri di hadapan pria itu lalu kembali mengerigkan rambut pria itu. "Ck, kenapa kau belum mandi juga? Nanti kau sakit"

Pria itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk pinggang Jimin. Menempelkan dagunya di perut Jimin dan menatap pria itu dari bawah. "Mandikan aku" ucapnya masih dengan senyumnya.

Jimin menunduk, menatap datar wajah pria itu kemudian menyentil pelan keningnya. Mengundang ringisan dan bisa ia lihat pria itu mengusap keningnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau sudah besar Taehyung" ucap Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Taehyung merigis pelan sebelum kembali memeluk pinggang Jimin. "Sekali ini saja, Jimin. Ayolah, kau jarang mandi denganku, kau selalu mandi dengan si gigi kelinci itu"

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh"

Baik Jimin atau pria yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menengok saat melihat Jungkook sedang melemparkan glarenya pada Taehyung. Jimin menatap Jungkook dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum membuka suara "ada apa Jungkook?"

Jungkook menunjuk gelas di tangannya. "Aku ingin mengambil ini. Dan kau, alien, akui saja kalau kau tidak seberuntung diriku. Jimin lebih mencintaiku daripada kau tau"

"Sialan kau kelinci besar, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hey– stop!" Jimin segera memisahkan kedua pria yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu sebelum ada perang melempar barang terjadi di rumahnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintai Taehyung? Aku mencintai kalian, tidak ada yang ku beda-bedakan" ucapnya sambil melempar senyum pada Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu sekarang mandikan aku, Jimin"

"Aku ikut"

"Apa? Hei kelinci besar, kau baru saja mandi bersamanya kemarin"

"Lalu apa? Kau menghancurkan mimpiku tadi, kau ingat? Kau harus bayar yang itu. Bersyukurlah aku tidak menyuruhmu mandi sendiri"

"Kau–"

Jimin menghela nafas, selalu saja seperti ini. Kedua kekasihnya berebut hanya karena hal kecil. Jimin kembali harus memisahkan mereka sebelum perabotan rumahnya melayang dan hancur di lantai.

"Baiklah baiklah! Kalian berdua hentikan!" Dengan sekali berteriak, Jimin berhasil menghentikan adu mulut yang disertai dengan melempar bantal antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jimin sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menerima dua orang sekaligus sebagai kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi, dua orang ini mempunyai sifat yang sama, yaitu kekanak-kanakan.

Jimin meghela nafas, ia menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian. "Baiklah kita akan mandi bersama" ucapnya final dan mengundang desahan kecewa serta senyum kemenangan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak adil" ucap Taehyung sambil melempar glare pada Jungkook yang sedang meledeknya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajah pria itu.

Jimin dengan cepat segera menolehkan kepala Taehyung hingga wajah pria itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Taehyung, _please_..." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah memohonnya.

Taehyung mendesah pasrah, tatapan Jimin memang selalu meluluhkan Taehyung. "Tsk, baiklah baiklah, aku mengalah"

Jimin tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung agar berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan bak mandi untuk mereka bertiga.

.

Sepertinya acara mandi ini malah membuat Jungkook kesal. Pria itu kini sedang menatap Jimin yang sibuk menggosok punggung Taehyung. Demi boneka kumamon milik seniornya, Jungkook benci ketika diabaikan. Apalagi Taehyung daritadi memberikan tatapan meledeknya pada Jungkook yang mendengus kesal melihatnya.

Setelah melepas semua pakaian, Taehyung dengan cepat mengajak Jimin masuk kedalam bath tub dan meminta pria itu untuk menggosok punggungnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia langsung berdiri di bawah shower yang menyala sambil menunggu gilirannya. Tapi demi tuhan, si Taehyung itu terus menerus meminta hal lain agar acara mandinya dengan Jimin menjadi lama.

"Taehyungie~ sudah... Kasihan Jungkookie" ucap Jimin sambil menengok ke belakang dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memohonnya. Ia menyadari tatapan kesal pria bergigi kelinci itu. Bisa gawat jika Jungkook kesal dan berakhir dengan mengukung Jimin dibawah lengannya.

Taehyung mendecak sebal saat melihat Jungkook yang masih menatapnya kesal. Ia mengangkat Jimin perlahan dan medudukkan pria itu di pangkuannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Jungkook agar masuk dan duduk di hadapan Jimin.

"Oh– aku ingin memangku Jimin hyung"

"Tsk, cepat masuk atau mandi di kamar lain sana"

Dengan berat hati Jungkook masuk ke dalam bath tub dan duduk di hadapan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu. Ah, ingin ku gosok punggungmu?"

Jungkook menggangguk dan berbalik sebelum diam-diam memberikan glare pada Taehyung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menatap tangan Jimin yang sedang menggosok punggug Jungkook dengan Jimin yang mengajak Jungkook bicara.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin. Bermaksud untuk memberi kode agar pria di pangkuannya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya. Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak menyadari kode iti dan terus saja mengobrol dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Sama seperti Jungkook, ia juga tidak suka jika di abaikan. Dan dengan seringainya Taehyung perlahan meraba pinggang Jimin dan terus turun hingga tangannya berhasil menangkap adik kecil Jimin yang masih tertidur.

"Hyaahhh–!" Jimin menghentikan acara menggosok punggung Jungkook, saat ia merasa sebuah tangan mengurut perlahan adik kecilnya.

Ia menggigit bibir dan meremas pinggiran bath tub untuk menyalurkan rasa terkejutnya. Jungkook menengok ke belakang ketika merasakan kaki Jimin menendangnya perlahan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jimin yang menunduk sambil menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban.

Di belakang, Taehyung tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Jimin. Mengecup dan menjilatinya perlahan bermaksud untuk menggoda pria di pangkuannya. Tak lupa tangannya dibawah sana masih setia mengurut adik kecil dalam genggamannya.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jimin bergerak tak nyaman. Bisa ia rasakan kaki Jimin bergerak gelisah.

"Hyung?" Jungkook memegang pundak Jimin untuk mengangkat wajah pria itu. Dan berhasil, Jimin menatapnya, dengam wajah memerah dan bibir yang mengeluarkan desahan samar. Jungkook mendecak kemudian menatap lengan Taehyung yang sedikit maju dari pinggang Jimin.

"Hei alien mesum, kita sedang mandi disini" ucap Jungkook sambil memukul perlahan lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian meletakan dagunya di bahu Jimin. Menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kau-tau-maksudku yang bermaksud mengajak Jungkook dalam permainannya. Jungkook yang mengerti hanya menatap datar pria itu.

"Apa?"

"Oh ayolah, aku tau kau juga ingin, Jungkook. Siapa yang bisa menahan pria ini, hm?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengulum telinga kiri Jimin dan mengundang lenguhan dari pria di pangkuannya itu. Tangannya semakin gencar mengurut kejantanan Jimin yang semakin mengeras.

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat wajah merah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu. Ditambah lagi ia terus menggeliat berusaha meronta dari pelukan Taehyung.

"J-jungkookhh– anghhh Taehh andwae- nghhh..." Tangan Jimin yang semula ada di pinggiran bath tub kini beralih pada tangan Taehyung yang memilin nipple kirinya.

"Tsk, aku menyerah, maafkan aku hyung" Jungkook menaikan dagu Jimin dan dengan cepat mencium bibir Jimin. Melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit perlahan bibir berisi itu.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap pria di hadapannya yang sedang berciuman panas dengan adiknya. Ia melepas penyumbat air di bath tubnya dan kembali menutupnya saat air itu sudah turun setengah. Memperlihatkan adik kecil Jimin yang menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan pre-cum di ujungnya.

Jimin akan segera datang, ia memang sensitif. Adik kecilnya dan kedua nipplenya sedang digoda, dan ia tidak pernah bisa menahan rangsangannya lebih lama.

"Hngaahhh J-Jungkookiehh~ anghh–!"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kepala Jungkook yang semakin gencar menghisap nipplenya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Jimin menegang saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Taehyung menatap tidak suka pada Jungkook yang memagut bibir Jimin dan dibalas dengan pria itu yang meremas rambut Jungkook sebagai pelampiasannya.

Setelah Jungkook melepas ciumannya dengan Jimin, buru-buru Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jimin hingga menghadap ke arahnya dan mengecup bibir pria manis itu.

"Kau tau kau salah menyebutkan nama, hm?" tanya Taehyung sambil meremas kedua bongkahan berisi Jimin dan melebarkannya perlahan hingga membuat pria itu meremas pundak Taehyung.

"Anghh- a-aku minta maaf Taeh... Aakhhh-!" Jimin mendongak saat Taehyung menampar butt Jimin. Menciptakan warna kemerahan yang samar yang membuat Jungkook tidak berkedip menatapnya.

Taehyung yang menyadari tatapan Jungkook langsung mengembangkan seringainya. "Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, maka aku tidak akan berikan hukuman" ucapnya sambil mengusap perlahan pinggang Jimin, membuat pria diatas pangkuannya itu menggeliat perlahan merasakan geli di pinggangnya.

"Sekarang menungging" ucap Taehyung yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari pria di hadapannya. "Dan berikan aku service dengan mulutmu" sambungnya disertai senyumannya yang perlahan mengembang.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai menungging. Memperlihatkan butt berisinya pada Jungkook, dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan membuka penyumbat air di bath tubnya hingga airnya habis.

Jimin mulai dengan jilatan perlahan di kepala kejantanan Taehyung, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan kejantanan Taehyung dan mengulumnya perlahan. Jimin sedikit tersedak saat Taehyung mulai menekan kepalanya.

Taehyung mendesis, merasakan lidah Jimin berusaha membelit miliknya dan geraman geraman kecil yang dihasilkan tenggorokkan Jimin hingga menggetarkan kejantanannya. Di belakang Jimin, Jungkook mendesah malas melihat kedua hyung di hadapannya hanya asik sendiri. Baru saja ia akan bangkit jika Jimin tidak memekik tertahan dan kaki Jimin menyenggol kejantanan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, merasakan ereksinya tertekan dengan kaki Jimin. Ia menatap Taehyung yang menyeringai padanya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok perlahan kejantanan Jimin.

"Tsk, kalau kalian ingin main, main saja berdua"

"Hei, kau marah padaku? Bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu makanan di hadapan wajahmu?"

Jungkook terdiam, menatap butt berisi Jimin yang bergerak gelisah berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari kejantanannya. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya. Melihat Jimin yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin menerkam pria manis itu sekarang juga.

Taehyung terkekeh, ia memindahkan tangannya dari kejantanan Jimin menuju hole pink yang menantang Jungkook untuk dimasuki. Dua jari mulai ia masukkan hingga membuat Jimin memekik dan berhenti mengulum kejantanan Taehyung sejenak. Jungkook kembali menelan ludahnya saat melihat Taehyung dengan sengaja melebarkan hole Jimin dengan kedua jarinya.

"Menginginkannya, big baby?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeringai menatap Jungkook. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan langsung digantikan dengan dua jari Jungkook.

"Aaannhhh~ J-jung–hmph-" baru saja Jimin ingin mengeluarkan desahannya karena kedua jari dalam holenya sedang bergerak liar mencari titik lemah si manis, tapi Taehyung dengan baik hati menekan kepala Jimin hingga pria manis itu tersedak kejantanannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti mengulum, sayang" ucapnya sambil mengusap surai Jimin.

Jimin hanya mendesah tertahan sambil terus mengulum kejantanan Taehyung. Sesekali ia berhenti saat Jungkook melesakkan jarinya lebih dalam di holenya. Taehyung terkekeh, ia mulai mengocok kejantanan Jimin hingga membuat pria itu berhenti menggeram rendah karena desahannya tertahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jungkook dengan gencar menekan titik terdalam Jimin hingga membuat pria itu mengangkat buttnya dan mengikuti pergerakkan jari Jungkook.

"Hanghhh–!" Jimin melenguh panjang saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia sudah mengeluarkan kejantanan Taehyung dari tadi.

Ia mendongak sedikit menatap Taehyung, takut jika pria di hadapannya marah karena ia tidak membuat pria itu keluar di mulutnya. Hei, tapi itu bukan salah Jimin kan? Salahkan kakak beradik Kim ini yang menggoda tubuhnya tanpa henti.

"T-tae..."

Belum sempat Jimin berbicara, Taehyung segera mengangkat Jimin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ia langsung melumat kasar bibir Jimin dan menghisap kedua bibir berisi itu hingga terlihat membengkak.

"Aku belum sampai, kau tau itu kan?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap Taehyung takut-takut. Taehyung sendiri hanya tersenyum, ia mengangkat pinggang Jimin dan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole ketat Jimin.

"N-nyaaahh~! T-taehh~"

Jimin memeluk erat leher Taehyung saat ia merasa sebuah benda besar berisi memasuki lubangnya. Taehyung memagut bibir Jimin saat pria itu sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun berusaha mencari kenikmatannya.

Sedangkan Jungkook, ia menatap kakaknya dan Jimin. Perlahan ia mulai mengurut kejantanannya sendiri, membayangkan jika Jiminnya yang ada disana dan membungkus adik kecilnya dengan erat menggunakan hole ketat Jimin. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook saat melihag adiknya sedang memainkan kejantanannya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Jimin, membuat pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung. Yang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, ia mengangkat butt Jimin hingga kejantanannya hampir kelaur seutuhnya dan kembali menekan pinggang Jimin hingga kejantanannya kembali masuk seutuhnya.

"Aaannghhh! Taehyung–nghhh" Jimin menjerit, ia meremas pundak Taehyung sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat di titiknya.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menatap adiknya. Ia mengangkat sedikit butt Jimin kemudian melebarkannya hingga Jungkook bisa melihat hole Jimin yang terisi. Jungkook kembali mengeras melihatnya.

"Kkk bergabunglah big baby"

"Kau gila, hyung"

"Kita berdua memang gila. Ayolah, aku tau kau menginginkannya, kau belum datang kan?"

Jungkook terdiam menatap kakaknya dan Jimin yang bersandar di dada Taehyung sambil menatapnya sayu. Ia kembali menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekat Jimin.

"Maafkan aku hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

Ketiganya mengerang. Kakak beradik Kim itu mengerang merasakan betapa sesaknya lubang Jimin. Kejantanan mereka terasa dibungkus erat oleh lubang hangat Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia sibuk menjerit bahkan sampai mencakar punggung Taehyung. Lubangnya perih, dan kedua orang ini pasti tidak akan mau mengeluarkan salah satu dari mereka.

"H-hanghh... Sakit... Unghh- k-keluarkan..."

Jimin mengerang perlahan. Ia sedang bersandar di dada Taehyung sambil berusaha membiasakan lubangnya menerima dua kejantanan besar yang terasa semakin mengeras karena dipijat oleh lubangnya.

Perlahan Jungkook mulai bergerak, ia ikut menandai punggung pria manis itu dan memilin nipplenya, mengundang desahan nikmat si manis.

Taehyung tak tinggal diam, ia melumat bibir Jimim dan ikut menggerakkan kejantanannya. Mengeluar-masuk-kan kejantanannya secara bergantian dengan Jungkook, berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu mendapat titik lemah si manis.

"Nyaahhh~! Angghhh~!" Jimin mendongak, tubuhnya menegak dan ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun saat titiknya dihujam dengan keras.

Taehyung segera melumat nipple Jimin, sedang Jungkook melumat bibir pria itu dan mengurut perlahan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Kembali mendapat rangsangan di tiga titik sekaligus membuat Jimin hilang akal. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kecuali warna putih. Tubuhnya kembali mengejang saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kedua kejantanan itu menghentak dengan keras secara bersamaan diikuti dengan cairan cinta mereka yang keluar di dalam Jimin. Terlalu banyak hingga menetes ke bath tub. Jimin tidak terlalu fokus, masih menyesapi manisnya bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai bathrobe, Taehyung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Ia masih harus begadang nanti malam, menyelesaikan tugas kantornya yang entah kapan akan selesai. Setelah menjemur handuk di tempatnya, Taehyung kembali ke kamar dan terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat adiknya masih menggagahi Jimin dengan posisi doggy style.

"Ckckck, kau memang kelinci besar yang mesum, eh?"

Jungkook menghentakkan kejantanannya dan dengan telak menghantam titik lemah Jimin. Membuat pria manis itu meremas seprai dengan kuat dan mengangkat buttnya. Ia menatap Taehyung, mengisyaratkannya agar mendekat lewat matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia meletakan gelas kopinya di meja dan melepaskan ikatan di bathrobenya. Berdiri di hadapan wajah Jimin dengan kejantanannya yang langsung dilahap oleh Jimin.

Sangat rakus seperti anak yang mengulum lolipopnya yang tersisa satu. Taehyung mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Yah, aku rasa satu ronde lagi tidak masalah. Besok kau tidak ada acara diluar kan Jimin?"

Jimin hanya diam sambil terus mengulum kejantanan Taehyung, dan Taehyung anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'. Ia terkekeh dan membantu kepala Jimin untuk bergerak maju dan mundur mengikuti pergerakkan Jungkook di belakangnya.

Yah, sekali lagi mereka melakukannya. Memang satu ronde saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Kim bersaudara ini. Kalau begitu kita tinggalkan saja ketiga orang ini dengan aktifitas mereka.

.

.

.

.

End

All these rain drops falling on my window

Got me wishing that we did the things we didn't do

And right now I wanna sex you baby

Has anybody sexed you lately

Bando Jonez – Sex You

HOLLLAAAAA NJI BAAAACCCKKK! v)/

Ada yang kangen? Ada yang nungguin? 'v')

Nggak ya? Aduh ngarep banget ya Nji T^T

Aigo maaf maaf maaf .

Nji malah bikin cerita baruuu .

Ini gara2 FMV di channel Yeonshii .

Sebenernya udah lama mau bikin ini tapi tapi tapi entahlah idenya hilang terus ;-; sama kayak cerita cerita lain yang idenya hilang terus T^T

Maaf ya author yang satu ini rada males nulis trus berujung alesan idenya gaada padahal adaaaa .)9

Buat yang nungguin cerita yang lain, sabar yaaa Nji kayak ngasih harapan palsu ya? Maaf T^T

Nji janji bakal dilanjut /janji mulu/ T^T

Pokoknya makasih yang masih mau nungguin cerita Nji, secepatnya bakal dilanjut yaaa ;^;)b

Last, RnR Juseyooooo T^T


	2. Chapter 1 Body Language

Body Language

.

Jimin x Hoseok

.

.

.

Listen, don't misunderstand, your skin is soft

Like a tiger, I'll violate you tonight

Oops, I mean, I'll decide the concept

I'm the teacher, you're the student

.

.

.

 _ **"Hey jimin, kau sibuk?"**_

Seorang pria berpipi _chubby_ mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar suara sahabatnya dari sebrang telfon. Ia meletakan pulpen yang barusan ia pegang dengan kasar di atas buku latihan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Aniyo, kau tahu aku tidak akan bebas sampai nilaiku naik, Tae" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas bosan. Pria di sebrang telfon hanya tertawa perlahan mendengar keluhan pria manis itu.

 _ **"Ya, makanya kau harus pintar Jimin, lihatlah sekarang kau berakhir dengan tugas tambahan dari guru privatmu itu"**_ ejeknya sambil masih terkekeh.

Pria manis yang dipanggil Jimin itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia menatap kesal pada buku latihannya kemudian beralih menuju sofa. "Ini bukan salahku, salahkan kau yang selalu mengajakku bolos. Dan asal kau tahu, nilaiku satu poin lebih tinggi darimu"

 _ **"Oh ayolah!"**_ Keluh pria di sebrang telfon, Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. _ **"Kau beruntung dapat nilai 56 dan aku 55 oke? Dan lagi, harusnya kau berterima kasih karena nilaimu naik berkat kunci jawaban yang kubuat"**_

Jimin melebarkan mulutnya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya setelah mendengar alasan konyol yang Taehyung buat. "Oh persetan denganmu Taehyung! Ini karena kau salah lempar kertasnya kita jadi ketahuan dan akhirnya nilai kita dikurangi!" ucapnya sambil mukul bantal di pangkuannya seolah-olah itu adalah pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin, seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahn sedikitpun. Ya memang salahnya juga, harusnya ia melempar ke meja Jimin di depannya bukan meja guru di depan meja Jimin. _**"Baiklah maafkan aku, oke? Lain kali aku tidak akan buat kesalahan"**_

"Tsk, kau dan ucapan kosongmu itu. Aku tidak mau bekerja sama lagi denganmu, alien bodoh!" Teriak Jimin lagi.

 _ **"Hey, calm down Jimin, kau tidak tahu aku sedang bersama Jungkook sekarang?"**_

Jimin mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Tentu saja, Taehyung pasti bersama kekasihnya, berkencan. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu"

 _ **"Hyungie? Apa ada masalah?"**_

Sayup-sayup Jimin bisa mendengar suara Jungkook yang sepertinya dari kejauhan. _**"Ah tidak baby, baiklah ku telfon lagi nanti oke? Semangat dengan pelajaran tambahanmu kkk"**_

" _Oh screw you_!" Jimin mengumpat sebelum akhirnya mematikan telfonnya dan melemparnya di sofa. Ia benci sekali keadaannya sekarang.

Pelajaran tambahan yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan. Ia selalu dapat nilai baik meski belajar sendiri, ya meskipun tidak tinggi. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan bekerja sama dengan alien itu. Lihat saja akibatnya setelah ia mempercayai kata-kata Taehyung sebelum ujian kemarin.

"Ah aku tidak akan mempercayai si bodoh itu lagi!" Ucapnya sambil memukul bantal di pangkuannya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau berteriak?"

Jimin menengok ke belakang saat ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan kacamata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tatapannya datar dan bicaranya dingin. Membuat Jimin selalu bergidik jika mendengar pria itu bicara.

Jimin menelan ludah pelan dan hanya diam saat melihat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk disebelahnya. Ia masih setia menatap tajam pada Jimin, dan tak lama kemudian tatapannya beralih menuju buku latihan Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingat memperbolehkanmu bermain ponsel sebelum tugasmu selesai. Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Jimin menunduk kemudian meletakan ponselnya agak jauh darinya. "M-maaf saem"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu sambil memeriksa buku latihan Jimin. Ya pria itu adalah guru privatnya. Ayahnya yang pilihkan. Guru privat yang dingin dan kejam, agar Jimin serius belajarnya.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan gugup ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap buku latihannya. "U-um, aku tidak mengerti bagian ini... saem" ucapnya dengan pelan dan takut-takut.

Takut jika gurunya itu marah karena ia masih belum bisa. Padahal gurunya sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padanya. Tapi serius, Jimin paling tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, menurutnya ini susah sekali.

"Tsk, Jimin, sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, pada _conditional sentence type_ ketiga, gunakan _would,_ _have_ dan _verb_ 3 di anak kalimatnya" ucapnya sambil mencoret-coret jawaban Jimin yang salah. Jimin hanya menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar omelan saemnya.

"Hafalkan lagi rumusnya. Dan hafalkan _regular_ dan _irregular_ verb, masing-masing 20" ucap pria itu sambil meletakan kembali buku latihan Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar perintah gurunya langsung membulatkan matanya. "T-tapi Hoseok saem! Itu terlalu banyak, 40 dikali 3 itu sama saja dengan 120 kata!"

"Kau menghafal 30 kata saja nilaimu masih sangat kecil Jimin. Jangan membantah dan hafalkan saja" ucapnya sambil menatap datar Jimin.

Jimin berdecak sebal kemudian membuka kamus besarnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia mulai menghafal apa yang disuruh gurunyanya. Ia berharap guru privatnya ini cepat menghilang saja.

[ _At school_ ]

Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada kertas ujian bahasa inggris yang baru saja dibagikan oleh teman sekelasnya. Tadi pagi saat guru bahasanya masuk ke kelasnya, ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya langsung diberikan ujian mendadak. Ya meskipun tidak siap Jimin tetap mengerjakannya, dan kali ini tanpa bekerja sama dengan Taehyung.

Dan beruntungnya, nilainya naik. 75, mungkin pas dengan kkm tapi itu pertanda baik bukan? Ia menyeringai puas. Ya, 120 kata mungkin hampir membunuhnya kemarin. Apalagi tatapan guru privatnya sangat tajam setiap kali ia mengeluh.

"75? Kau menyontek ke kamus, Jimin?"

Jimin memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar suara sahabatnya disebelahnya. Dengan segera ia memukul kepala pria itu dan mengatainya bodoh.

"Tentu saja aku menghafal!"

Taehyung langsung menatap tidak percaya pada Jimin. Tunggu, sahabatnya? Menghafal? Oh- bahkan menghafal pesan ibunya agar mencuci kaki sebelum tidur saja ia selalu lupa. Taehyung berakhir dengan tertawa keras, membuat pria manis di depannya mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Ahahaha, kau lucu Jimin. Kau? Menghafal? Aku tidak percaya, itu mustahil, kkk"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memukul sahabatnya itu dengan buku paket bahasa inggrisnya. "Tentu saja itu tidak mustahil pabo! Aku menghafal, 120 kata _regular_ dan _irregular verb_ , makanya nilaiku naik"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Sahabatnya itu baru saja menjelaskan sebuah kemajuan dari cara belajar pria manis itu. Taehyung sangat tau kalau Jimin benci bahasa inggris, karena nilainya selalu jelek. Dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Taehyunf berubah serius.

"Baiklah Jimin. Ada yang salah denganmu" ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jimin. Ia mengamati wajah pria manis itu berusaha mencari kesalahan pada pria manis itu.

"A-apa yang salah? D-dan berhenti menatapku begitu!" Seru Jimin sambil berusaha menutup wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya lumayan dekat.

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian bersandar pada bangkunya. "Kau mau belajar bahasa inggris, padahal kau amat sangat membencinya. Katakan, siapa orang yang memaksamu, eh?"

Jimin kembali mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Benar juga, ia kan sangat membenci bahasa Inggris. Tapi, apapun itu alasannya, Jimin langsung mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Taehyung. Orang yang membuatnya ingin belajar ya tentu saja guru privatnya itu, Jung Hoseok.

Selain karena semua apa yang Hoseok suruh tidak bisa Jimin bantah, Jimin juga menyukai guru privatnya itu. Mungkin guru privatnya terlihat kaku saat menggunakan kacamata. Tapi pernah sekali Jimin melihat guru privatnya melepas kacamatanya saat di kamat mandi. Dan itu sangat _sexy_ , menurutnya. Belum lagi jawline itu, terlihat tegas. Dan juga suaranya, sebenarnya Jimin sangat suka kena marah guru privatnya, menurutnya suara berar Hoseok saat marah itu sangat _sexy_.

"Jimin? Yaa, Park Jimin!"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Eh- ah- a-ani, bukan apa-apa" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah. Semoga saja Taehyung tidak tau kalau ia sedang memikirkan guru privatnya yang selalu terbayang di kepalanya.

"Tsk, kau sakit Jimin. Kau butuh liburan" ucap Taehyung sambil bersandar dan kursinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jimin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ya, memang ia butuh liburan. Biasanya saat malam ia akan pergi bersama Taehyung ke sebuah bar. Tapi sekarang ia terperangkap bersama gurunya di rumah.

"Ayolah, besok libur kan? Bilang saja kau menginap di rumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"Tidak Taehyung, kau tau cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan juga belajar dengan Hoseok saem di rumah" ucap Jimin sambil membereskan lacinya.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyegarkan otakmu, hubungi aku, oke?"

Jimin tersenyum. Terkadang Taehyung itu menyebalkan tapi hanya pria itu yang bisa ia andalkan. "Baiklah, terima kasih Tae" ucap Jimin dengan senyum manisnya.

[ _At Home_ ]

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia gagal mendapat waktu luang untuk tidur lebih awal. Kenaikan nilai 75 sepertinya tidak cukup meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia ada kemajuan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di depan sofa dengan buku latihan yang berserakan di meja. Dan jangan lupakan kalau ia bersama dengan guru privatnya yang selalu menatapnya tajam.

Jimin gugup, ia selalu gugup jika gurunya itu menatapnya tanpa berkata sesuatu. Dan parahnya lagi sekarang ia kembali disuruh menghafal _regular_ dan _iregular verb_. Jimin jadi tambah benci bahasa inggris.

Belum lagi, sebelum mulai belajar tadi, ia bukannya mendapat pujian malah mendapat omelan karena menurut guru privatnya daya ingat Jimin sangat lemah. Ia berkata harusnya nilainya sempurna karena kemarin ia menghafal 120 kata. Jimin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Teruskan menghafalmu" ucap Hoseok dingin sambil memukul penggaris mikanya di meja. Bunyinya membuat Jimin tersentak kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa ia dipilihkan guru yang sangat galak oleh appanya, kenapa tidak seperti Seokjin saem saja yang memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidak mau mendengar suara penggaris lagi, Jimin kembali duduk tegak untuk melanjutkan acara menghafalnya.

Di sisi lain, Hoseok menghela nafas pelan menatap Jimin. Baru kali ini ia mengajar anak yang sangat susah. Belum lagi, anak ini selalu menguji imannya. Lihat saja, setiap belajar dengannya, Jimin selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah menggemaskan dan bahkan memakai pakaian santai yang tipis hingga kulit mulusnya terlihat.

Hoseok selalu menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang pria manis itu di rumah orang tuanya yang menyewanya. Ia bahkan selalu ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya jika pikiran kotor hampir memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha menyingkirkan Jimin dari pikiran kotornya, pria itu tetap masuk ke pikirannya jika Jimin kembali bertigkah menggemaskan.

Hoseok menghela nafas kemudian menatap ke arah lain. Entah ia harus bahagia dengan hari ini atau tidak, yang jelas ia sangat tidak menyukai keadaannya sekarang. Ia mengutuk sahabatnya yang kemarin mengajaknya minum-minum di bar. Parahnya, itu adalah bar gay dimana isinya adalah pria-pria penyuka sesama jenis–ekhem, seperti dirinya–yang sibuk bercumbu disekitar sisi bar.

Kemarin ia hampir saja mabuk dan mencumbu salah satu pekerja disana jika ia tidak ingat pria manis yang berstatus sebagai muridnya. Entahlah, semenjak bertemu dengan Jimin, semua yang ada di kepalanya hanya Jimin. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana membuat pria manis itu mendesah keras dibawah kurungannya.

Dengan kulit yang mengkilap karena keringat. Tubuh yang dipenuhi kissmark. Punggung yang melengkung saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang menggemaskan saat menyerukan namanya. Tsk, mengingat itu ia jadi ingin sekali menyerang pria manis yang sedang sibuk dengan kamusnya itu.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok menjadi on karena pikiran kotor yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia segera pamit ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Tsk, sial. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali" Hoseok menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Baiklah, cara biasa gagal, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan fantasi liarnya tentang Jimin hanya dengan basuhan di wajahnya. Hoseok menatap ke bawah, _well_ masih kecil, setidaknya, itu tak akan mempengaruhi Jimin, kan?

Tapi tetap saja, sekarang bahkan ia hanya ditinggalkan berdua oleh orang tua pria manis itu. Membuat Hoseok semakin memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi jika ia lepas kendali. "Huh, baiklah Jung Hoseok, ini bukan kali pertama. Kau bisa menahannya" ucap Hoseok sambil mengeringkan wajahnya kemudian kembali menggunakan kacamatanya.

Saat ia kembali, ia melihat Jimin sedang duduk dengan kaki yang dilebarkan ke sisi meja. Dan melihat itu Hoseok langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan duduk si sebelah Jimin.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Ucap Hoseok dengan dingin sambil menatap datar pada Jimin.

"Uh- ung, aku baru menghafal 10 saem" ucap Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok ragu-ragu.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk kemudian ia beralih menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu itu. Jam 7 malam. Orang tuanya bilang akan pulang pada jam 10 malam, itu berarti ada waktu 3 jam sebelum orang tuanya pulang. Hoseok kembali menatap Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia tidak bisa menghafal.

Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba saja terukir di wajahnya. Ya mungkin mendengarkan saran Namjoon sekali-kali tidak buruk juga. Ia menatap paha mulus Jimin yang masih terekspos dibawah meja kaca itu.

"Jimin, aku punya peraturan" ucap Hoseok sambil menggenggam penggaris mikanya.

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya. "A-apa itu saem?"

"Jika ada yang salah saat kau menghafal, aku akan menghukummu"

Jimin melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan saemnya. Ini tidak adil, 45 kata itu tidak sedikit, well, mungkin lebih sedikit dari 120. Tapi, ayolah, kenapa harus ada hukuman?

"T-tapi saem! Kenapa ada hukuman? Ini tidak adil"

"Ini adil Jimin. Aku sudah memberimu waktu 2 jam untuk menghafal bahkan dari sebelum aku datang kesini"

"Saem, kau tau kan kalau daya ingatku sangat lemah, bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Tidak ada bantahan manis. Lanjutkan menghafalmu"

Jimin terdiam. Wajahnya memanas saat Hoseok memanggilnya manis. Ia segera menunduk menatap kamus di meja kaca itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Melihat itu Hoseok hanya tersenyum, Park Jimin dan segala sisi menggemaskannya.

[ _15 minutes later..._ ]

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Sekarang sudah waktunya menghafal pada Hoseok. Ia sangat gugup, ia takut jika kena hukum oleh gurunya itu. Belum lagi pikirannya jadi blank karena tatapan datar gurunya.

"Baiklah kau bisa mulai" ucap Hoseok dingin sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya. Ia masih menunduk berusaha mengingat apa yang tadi ia hafal. "Ung... _Grow_ , _grew_ , _grown_..." Jimin berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi gurunya. Melihat tidak ada perubahan, ia kembali melanjutkan.

" _Rise_ , _rose_ , _risen_... U-umn... _Shake_ , _shook_ , _s-shook_..." Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Oh yaampun, ia _blank_.

Melihat itu Hoseok langsung menyeringai tipis kemudian mengambil penggaris mikanya. Tanpa aba-aba ia memukul paha kanan Jimin dengan penggaris itu.

Plak!

"A-awh–!" Jimin langsung mengusap pahanya yang sekarang memerah dan terasa panas. Ia menatap gurunya yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Salah, ulang lagi" ucap Hoseok. Jimin hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Ung _shake_ , _shook_ , _s-shaken_... _Undo_ , _undid_ , un... Ukh- u-un..." Jimin kembali menggigit bibirnya, ia lupa kata yang ia hafal.

Plak!

Merasa Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan, Hoseok memukul paha kiri Jimin dan kembali mengundang ringisan pelan Jimin. "Fokus Jimin, jangan main-main" ucap Hoseok.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa fokus kalau gurunya saja selalu menatapnya tajam. Ia sangat gugup dan _blank_ sekarang!

"Ukh- _undo_... _Undid_... Un... _undo_...?" Tanya Jimin pelan sambil menatap Hoseok takut-takut.

Plak!

Hoseok memukul paha dalam Jimin hingga membuat pria manis itu merapatkan duduknya. "Salah, yang benar _undone_. Tsk, ingatanmu semakin memburuk sepertinya Jimin. Ganti ke _regular_ "

Jimin mengangguk perlahan. Wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang. Entahlah, pukulan barusan seperti membuatnya jadi panas. " _B-battled_ , _battled_ , _battled_ –"

"Salah, lipat kedua kakimu dan tahan lututmu" perintah Hoseok sambil berusaha menggerakkan kaki Jimin dengan penggarisnya. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah kemudian menekuk kakinya hinga lututnya bertemu dengan dadanya.

Hoseok bisa melihat jelas paha dalam Jimin yang tidak tertutup celana pendeknya. Tanpa aba-aba Hoseok memukul paha dalam Jimin yang menempel.

Plak!

"A-angh–" tanpa sadar Jimin mendesah pelan dan Hoseok yang mendengarnya segera menatapnya, dilihatnya anak itu menggigit bibirnya menahan perih pada pahanya. Hoseok kembali menyeringai saat menatap wajah Jimin dan tanda merah dari penggaris mikanya di paha dalam Jimin.

"Fokus Jimin, lanjutkan"

Jimin masih meringis perlahan, ia kemudian berusaha melanjutkan dengan bibir yang gemetar. " _C-copy_ , _copied_ , _c-copy_?"

Plak!

"Anh–!" Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tanpa sadar penggaris Hoseok mengenai kejantanannya yang masih di dalam celananya. Melihat itu Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian meletakkan penggaris mikanya. Oh, tentu saja ia sengaja mengenai kejantanan Jimin.

"Daya ingatmu tambah buruk Jimin. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal lain" ucap Hoseok.

Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan mata. "A-aniyo saem! Tolong jangan tambah hukumannya lagi. I-ini perih sekali saem" rengek Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang mengenang di matanya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia meneguk salivanya kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya. Jimin masih meremas celana pendeknya, dan Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat pria manis itu kesakitan. Dengan sekali tarik, Hoseok mendudukkan Jimin di pangkuannya.

"S-saem?"

"Lebarkan kakimu Jimin"

"E-eh? T-tapi saem–"

"Lebarkan Jimin."

Nada dingin Hoseok kembali membuat Jimin tidak bisa menolak. Perlahan ia melebarkan kakinya dan menatap kakinya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian mengusap paha dalam dan luar Jimin. Mengabsen setiap cetakan penggaris yang tercetak di kulit Jimin.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya saat usapan lembut itu terasa seperti menyengat tubuhnya dengan listrik. Perlahan ia menempelkan punggungnya pada dada Hoseok, membuat pria di belakangnya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan hafalanmu"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, mengangguk perlahan kemudian berusaha kembali menyebutkan hafalannya. Beberapa kali Jimin salah dan Hoseok langsung meremas paha dalam Jimin. Membuat pria itu mengejang dan tanpa sengaja buttnya menekan ereksi Hoseok.

"H-hunghh... _U-underwrite_... U-uh _underwrote_... _U-underwrite_... Anhhh–!"

Jimin mendesah saat Hoseok meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana pendeknya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok. Tangannya meremas celana Hoseok saat ia rasa remasan tangan Hoseok berubah menjadi pijatan lembut di kejantanannya.

"Hunghhh s-saemhh–" Jimin memegang lengan Hoseok yang masih memijat lembut kejantanannya. Hoseok menyeringai, Jimin sudah jatuh sekarang. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau karena Hoseok memijat kejantanannya. Belum lagi hidung dan mulut Hoseok bekerja di leher dan telinganya.

Jimin makin terkulai lemas saat lidah panas guru privatnya menjilat cuping hingga lubang telinganya. "Anhh- ti-tidak! I-itu geli nghh–" Jimin berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya saat lidah panas itu menjilati lehernya.

Hoseok menahan kepala Jimin dan membawa pria manis itu keciuman panas. Jimin mendesah tertahan saat tangan besar gurunya sudah masuk kedalam celananya dan mengurut kejantanannya yang sudah tegak.

"H-unghh saemhh–" Jimin hanya pasrah saat gurunya sudah melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap hal di dalam mulutnya, dan juga menghisap lidahnya.

Jimin meremas lengan Hoseok saat pria itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari celananya. Mengocoknya hingga akhirnya pria manis di pangkuannya itu melengkungkan punggungnya karena orgasme pertamanya datang. Jimin terkulai lemas di dada Hoseok.

Peluh membanjiri kening Jimin, mulutnya terbuka untuk membantu fungsi hidungnya dalam mengambil oksigen. Melihat itu membuat Hoseok semakin naik nafsunya. Ia mencium bibir Jimin kemudian membaringkan pria manis itu di sofa.

"Baiklah Jimin, sepertinya kita harus cari cara lain untuk membantu daya ingatmu" ucap Hoseok sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di kening Jimin. Pria manis itu hanya terdiam menatap sayu pada Hoseok.

"Lanjutkan hafalanmu manis" ucap Hoseok sambil melepaskan celana Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam menatap tubuhnya dengan wajah merah padam. Tunggu, ia bahkan tidak merasa kapan gurunya itu melepaskan celananya.

"T-tapi saem–"

"Ssh, jangan membantah" ucap Hoseok sambil mengecup kening Jimin.

Jimin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan hafalan yang ia ingat. Sementara itu Hoseok menatap Jimin sambil membasahi dua jarinya dengan salivanya.

" _R-read_ , _read_ , _read_... Ung, _see_ , _s-saw_ , _s-see_? Anghh– sonsaengnim nghh–!"

Jimin berteriak tertahan saat ia merasa sesuatu memasuki holenya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan itu adalah jari Hoseok. Ada 2 jari disana, dan rasanya sangat panas.

"S-saemhh a-apa itu? K-keluarkanhh..." Jimin mencengkram pinggiran sofa sambil mengetatkan holenya. Melihat itu Hoseok mendesis pelan, ini baru jari, bagaimana dengan kejantanannya? Hoseok semakin mendorong masuk jarinya hingga membuat Jimin memekik.

"Anhhh- saemhh i-itu semakin dalam ahh–!"

"Lanjutkan menghafalmu Jimin" ucap Hoseok. Jimin hanya diam. Tanpa sadar ia mengedutkan holenya, membuat jari Hoseok bergerak di dalam seakan menggaruk dinding rektumnya.

"Hanghhh– s-saemhh–!" Perlahan Jimin melebarkan kakinya, dan itu membuat Hoseok langsung menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di hole Jimin. Jimin membusungkan dadanya dan mendesah keras saat salah satu jari Hoseok menekan sesuatu di dalam sana.

Hoseok melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan hole Jimin. Ia menambahkan jumlah jarinya dan semakin menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat. Jimin yang merasakan melilit di perutnya tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya lawan arah dari jari Hoseok. Melihat itu Hoseok menyeringai dan terus mengerjai hole dan titik terdalam Jimin.

"Anghh- anhh- saemhhh–!" Jimin sampai pada puncaknya. Ia menjepit kuat jari Hoseok dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat cairannya keluar.

Jimin kembali terkulai di sofa. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah sekarang. Kaus oblong putihnya yang basah karena keringat, mencetak lekuk perutnya, dan jangan lupa kedua nipple menegang yang juga ikut tercetak.

Hoseok segera melepas kaus itu dan menatap wajah sayu Jimin yang memerah. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Jimin merasa kosong dan mendesah kecewa untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke inti Jiminie~"

Hoseok melepaskan celana dan kausnya. Melihat tubuh atletis Hoseok membuat Jimin memerah padam, jadi seperti ini wujud tubuh Hoseok dibalik kemeja yang selalu ia pakai. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kebanggaan pria Jung itu dibawah sana. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan beberapa kali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kkk ada apa manis?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mengecup kening Jimin.

"A-ani saem, t-tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan muat..."

Hoseok tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jimin. Pria manis itu tidak _innocent_ , ia tau temannya Kim Taehyung itu selalu meracuninya dengan membawa pria manis ini ke bar. Tapi ucapannya barusan sangat _innocent_ dan itu membuat Hoseok ingin menghabisi Jimin sekarang juga.

"Kkk kita belum tau kalau belum dicoba kan?"

Jimin meneguk salivanya kemudian kembali berbaring saat pria itu membaringkannya lagi. "Hey Jimin, panggil aku Hoseok, oke?"

"T-tapi saem–"

"Tidak Jimin, hanya ada kita disini, kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok hyung, okay?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, perlahan ia mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok saat pria itu sudah memposisikan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk Jimin.

"Cakar saja aku jika sakit, okay?" Bisik Hoseok sambil mengecup pipi Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum kemudian ia mendorong masuk kejantanannya kedalam Jimin. Jimin mulai merasa panas di bagian bawahnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, ia bahkan menggigit bahu Hoseok saat menahan sakit.

Merasa tak tega, Hoseok segera mendorong kejantanannya hingga masuk seutuhnya kedalam. Jimin berteriak keras dan kukunya mencakar punggung Hoseok. Hoseok hanya meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepala Jimin. Ia mengecup kepala dan wajah Jimin untuk menenangkan pria manis itu.

Setelah dirasa hole Jimin sudah bisa menahan sakitnya, Hoseok segera menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dengan tempo lambat teratur hingga cepat. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah dengan kacau dibawah sana. Beberapa kali kepala kejantanan menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuat Jimin memekik dan mengeratkan holenya, tidak lupa dengan baiknya Jimin membusungkan dadanya.

Melihat itu Hoseok segera mengecupi perut Jimin, terus merambah naik hingga ke dada. Ia membawa lidahnya untuk mencicipi nipple Jimin yang mengeras. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit nipple itu hingga Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain meremas rambut Hoseok atau mengetatkan holenya dibawah sana.

Hoseok berkali-kali menyumpah serapahi hole Jimin yang membungkusnya dan memijatnya. Ia merasa akan segera datang.

"H-hoseokie hyunghh- anhh andwaehh–!" Jimin berusaha menahan tangan Hoseok yang memijat perutnya lalu berakhir dengan mengusap kepala kejantanan Jimin. Semua rangsangan yang pria itu berikan membuat kepalanya pusing, ditambah lagi perutnya yang semakin terasa melilit ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Air mata mengalir dari mata kirinya, melihat itu Hoseok segera mengecup kedua mata Jimin dan keningnya.

"Anghh hyungiehh- a-akuhh nghh–"

"Bersama sayang"

Hoseok semakin cepat mengurut kejantanan Jimin disusul dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Beberapa kali tusukkan di titik terdalamnya, punggung Jimin melengkung dengan cairan yang keluar membasahi perut dan dadanya. Ia mengetatkan holenya hingga beberapa kali gerakan Hoseok melepaskan semennya di dalam Jimin.

Jimin terkulai lemas. Perutnya terasa sedikit hangat, dan holenya terasa sangat penuh. Ia masih meraup oksigen sambil menahan kepala Hoseok dan mengecupi bibirnya. Hoseok hanya diam sambil mengusap perlahan pinggang hingga pinggul pria manis itu.

Hoseok mengecup kening Jimin dan tersenyum. "Kau hebat Jiminie"

Rona merah serta rasa hangat segera menjalari pipi Jimin. Ia memeluk Hoseok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. "U-ung terima kasih saem" ucap Jimin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menyentil hidung Jimin. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi mulai dari sekarang Jiminie. Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan kau milikku, mengerti?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan tidak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Orang yang selama ini hanya ia bayangkan di mimpi baru saja meng-claim bahwa ia adalah miliknya?

"Dan aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah pergi ke bar lagi. Atau aku akan menghukummu, mengerti?"

Tanpa perintah Jimin langsung mengangguk. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dengan gemas lalu mencium kening Jimin. "Kkk aku mencintaimu Jung Jimin"

Pipi Jimin kembali memerah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membalas ucapan Hoseok, "a-aku juga mencintaimu Hoseoki saem eh– m-maksudku hyung" Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan panik. Yang ditatap hanya terkekh lalu menggendong Jimin.

"Baiklah, ronde kedua di kamarmu atau kamar mandi mungkin?"

"Y-YAA HYUNGIIEE~!"

[ _At school_ ]

"Ini gila Park Jimin! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Taehyung berteriak heboh di kantin sambil memperhatikan kertas ujian bahasa inggris milik sahabatnya.

Ia tidak terima, nilai Taehyung tidak pernah bertambah drastis setiap ada ujian. Tapi Jimin, baru 2 hari saja nilai ujiannya sudah bisa mencapai 95. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Heish Taehyung aku belajar dengan guru privatku tentu saja! Kenapa kau seheboh itu sih" ucap Jimin sambil kembali memakan es krimnya–ah, atau es krim Taehyung lebih tepatnya, mengingat ia tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan dua sejoli itu yang memakan es krim di kantin.

"I-ini tidak adil... Ini tidak adil! Hanya 2 hari?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ucap Taehyung dengan frustasinya.

"S-sudahlah hyungie, hyungie juga harus belajar dengan Namjoon hyung kalau begitu" ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap lengan Taehyung.

"Tidak tidak, dia akan mengurungku di rumah jika tau nilai ujian bahasa inggrisku kecil, Jungkookie"

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memukul lengan Taehyung. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menemui hyung sampai nilai ujian hyung naik!"

"Apa? Oh tidak, tidak Jungkookie jangan begitu!" Taehyung segera bangun dan mengejar kekasih kelincinya yang berjalan menjauhi kantin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk, dari Hoseokie hyungnya.

"Ung ne hyungie?"

"Hey baby, aku sudah melihat nilaimu. Selamat ya kkk"

Jimin merona mendengarnya, ia tersenyum seakan orang di sebrang telfon bisa melihatnya. "Ung itu juga karenamu hyungie"

"Kkk baiklah, setelah kau pulang nanti, akan ku berikan hadiah, bagaimana?"

"Ah! Apa hyungie akan memberikan aku es krim?"

"Ya baby, tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Kita berdua akan makan es krim. Tunggu aku setelah pulang sekolah, oke? Akan aku jemput"

"Ne tentu saja hyungie~!"

"Oh, dan mungkin, kau bisa memberiku 'hadiah' juga karena aku berhasil membuatmu meraih nilai tinggi, mungkin? Aku akan sangat senang kalau itu di dapur atau di sofa lagi kkk well, _see you soon baby_ "

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah padam setelah mengetahui jawabannya.

"HYUNGIE PABO!"

.

.

.

.

End

With an innocent face, you talk so dirty

From top to bottom, from back to front

Ya body my body We'll love it, we'll love it

Oh shit , No words let's do it right away

San E - Body Language (ft. Bumkey)

Haaaiii

Ini waktu yang gak tepat ne buat update ff rate m? kkk w

Tapi maaf soalnya Njii pengen banget buat ini ;w;

Jadi jangan bash Nji yaaa

Dan maaf Nji hilang lama banget selama ini T^T

WRITER BLOCK ITU MENYEBALKAN SEKALIIII ;A;

Cerita-cerita lain nanti akan Nji usahain update neee~

Makasih buat yang masih nungguin cerita-cerita Njii~

Last, RnR Juseyoooo~ v


End file.
